Progeny
by Airbender42
Summary: The eviction ritual for Claire's Mom affected all of them in a way they could have never predicted. One shot. Rating is for violence and some disturbing imagery.


Progeny

Author's Note: I wrote this after watching episode 6 ,while watching the eviction/exorcism scene I remembered reading about a prayer to The Archangel Michael against exorcism, so it spun off an idea. Felt it was the best episode so far, especially love the fact that Uriel was there along with Michael and Alex but I do miss Gabriel ! So yeah, because I miss him too now I have a story.

Because of the topic of the story it has very strong religious themes,so be warned if its not your thing. Also this is inspired by some SPN episodes, I borrowed material from them especially the prayers which was borrowed anyway from actual religious texts. I edited as I see fit. I do not mean to offend anybody. Please note that the translation for one of the prayers is found after the story.

I don't own Dominion, just the demented story line of this fic.

* * *

Michael: _Alex I've seen evictions attempted many times before,believe me the dangers are not only to the host but to you are indescribable ._

Alex: _It's a risk I'm willing to take._

"Remember Alex all evictions call upon the power of my Father. Even when my Father was around evictions were extremely dangerous. You have to focus and believe for the tattoos are from Father and therefore carry his power."

Alex was willing to take the risk. Michael marveled at the heart of him. What was it? His love for Claire? Some desperate attempt to prove himself to her. A need to find his destiny, define his purpose? Either way, so many things could still go wrong. He worried.

In the vault Alex recites the first phrases as Claire and Michael watch.

_Every shadow has its light._

_Banish this spirit that inhabits Clementine_

_Protect this body and soul._

_Sanctify this vessel leave this body_

_Burn away_

_Leave this body , I command yo_u

"Traitor How could you let them do this to me", two unearthly voices seem to come out of her as she snarls at Michael. He walks around her to grab the chain tethered to her waist.

_Leave this body. Burn away._

_Come into the light_ !

"I'll do anything",Clementine pleaded. Desperate.

_Banish the spirit that inhabits Clementine_.

"You'll kill both of us", voices coming from Clementine, begged. Her arms and body reaching out to Claire as far as her chain would allow her.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry " she cried as she wrapped her arms around herself, unable to look at her Mother's distraught face.

_Leave this body. Burn away. Come into the light._

" You- you shut your mouth" she growled as she lunged at Alex, almost getting Alex if it weren't for Michael who pulled her away with her chain. Alex gulped,hesitated, disturbed by the display of ferocity and suffering.

"Focus Alex", Michael yelled. Alex was too close now.

"Why are you letting them do this to me Izzie," she pleaded. Claire sobbed brokenly as she looked at her Mother, more growling,groaning, spitting from the creature as it crawled up the wall.

" Again, Alex, again" Michael commanded.

_Every shadow has its light._..

" Michael what's happening to her" Claire cried.

" Be patient" Michael stated firmly.

_Sanctify this vessel. So this soul can live._..

Suddenly she fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Crawling,gasping, an echoing exhale filled the room. She kneeled in front of Claire.

"_Sanctify, sanctify"_ Alex continued.

" Forgive me..."A loud gasp came from her. Her kneeling body torso stretched as if in supplication looking up at Claire " Baby?" Clementine asked with her _own_ voice.

"Mom?"

"My baby, Izzie you are so beautiful,"As she stood up arms longingly reached for her daughter. They moved closer and sobbed in relief as they embraced each other. A mother and daughter reunited.

Alex sighed the tension giving way to relief as he closed the Apocrypha. He gave a small smile as he looked at Claire and her Mom. He looked over to Michael who was wearing a strange expression in his face. The usually stoic angel looked almost worried, puzzled with eyes still ever watchful. Alex thought he would at least nod at him to acknowledge that he had done right by Claire.

As Clementine held Claire she suddenly shuddered violently,gasped and fell to the floor dragging Claire with her. Alex dropped the book and rushed to support both of them before they hit the floor.

"What' s happening to her? Michael! Help us! Claire screamed as Clementine after one final spasm had suddenly become very still ,eyes open but vacant.

" I can't. No one can. Your Mother's spirit is gone. This is all that will ever be left, " his deep voice quiet and sorrowful.

"This is all your fault" she cried hopelessly as she looked at Alex. " I'm sorry Claire , I just wanted to help",sadness and disbelief overcoming him.

Michael had let go of the chain. Alex saw him move then suddenly he was standing next to them alert, dark eyes piercing. _Something's not right_. His body poised, ready.

"It's too late to get out now " he said chillingly. "She should never been here". Head tilted towards Claire as he continued to scan the room.

Alex thought he was imagining it but he was hearing whispers. He pushed away the thought and turned to Michael.

"Michael please help her".Alex said despairingly, confused at Michael's reaction.

"She is beyond help now. It's too late for her. I hope it's not too late for both of you. Keep her close Alex" Michael's voice, solemn, commanding.

Claire was still sobbing seemingly oblivious. Alex started to realize something was wrong and became nervous as he saw Michael's face very intent, listening ,watching..

Suddenly the air seemed to be getting heavy, oppressive. Alex can hear a snarl, a gasp, whispers filled the room in a language he cannot understand ,though he didn't know the words they seem to be angry, very, angry.

Claire seem to snap out of a trance. Still cradling her mother she looked up "What is that?" She whispered.

There were clicking, gurgling, scraping noises echoing around the room. Alex looked up at Michael .

"But didn't the Apocrypha ..." Alex started.

"It is the malevolent spirit of the angel wretched out of its body, the eviction should have banished it out into the void never to linger but somehow it is still here trapped in this room with us, with _something else_",Michael stated in a deathly calm.

The air in the corner of the room suddenly seemed to shift, a haze seem to thicken the space around them . Alex could hear Michael draw his blade out. He called out something in his language.

Claire had stood after she laid her mother gently on the floor. Alex stepped in front of her protectively. Both of them stood behind the Archangel.

A black shadow formed from one corner as tall as Michael, a swirling mass of dark, heavy smoke .

It floated and stood in front of the Archangel. Tendrils reached out to Alex and and Claire.

"No, no , I will not allow this!",He growled as he uttered words in the angelic language.

Everything seemed to happen all at once. Alex felt the air come out of his lungs . He looked over and saw that Claire was gasping too. _Can't breath. _He held onto Claire. Something was sucking the very life out of them .Their legs became weak and they crumpled to the floor.

Though Claire's eyes were open she could see only darkness. She felt cold fingers trail up her spine then she saw William looking down at her. William with his boyish looks smiling at her, the smile became a snarl. William's soft brown eyes became black circles his teeth were sharp and jagged and when she looked down William' s fingers were long gnarled claws digging under her skin. The claws dug everywhere under her skin .She wanted them out of her. _Dig them out Claire, dig them out. _She wanted to tear them off her, _anything._But she couldn't move. _Claws_, _crawling_, _scratching_. William's face, dark veins on his snarling face, so close to her. Rotten,stinking breath,his tongue sticking out, licking her...

Alex could hear Michael, his voice seemed to surround them. Alex felt the floor under him. _Claire_, Claire he looked over to her. Claire was writhing, gasping on the floor next to him. Alex saw Jeep's face leaning over him." You know this is all your fault don't you " his face was over Alex mocking, hating him."She's gonna die too Alex". He struggled, he couldn't move, pinned down by an unseen force.

"Poor Alex..What do you know? You stupid, stupid human do you think your words have power over us" multiple voices echoed in his head,mocking him, laughing at him.

"She will die Alex, because of your pride. Everyone dies around you, Alex. We will end her if you don't yield to us, you or her Alex " threatened the voices coming out from Jeep again, as Jeep's face snarled then jeered at him.

A voice. A deep comforting voice speaking in a strange, melodious language reached him. "Now Alex, awake" Michael ordered. The fog lifted, the vision cleared.

" Alex the Apocrypha! Hurry! It's the only way to save her" Michael said as he helped him sit up.

Alex crawled over to where the Apocrypha lay. He looked at Michael and hesitated, the thought that he might possibly hurt Claire chilled his very being.

"Focus, Alex, trust that the words will come to you. You have to believe."

Alex opened one of the blank pages. Claire, he thought . I only wanted to help her. I thought I could do this. He took a deep breath, she needs his help now more than ever _Focus Alex_!

_Please, please.. For Claire_ ...He prayed.

He felt something from his back ,first it tingled then like a gentle caress it glided up to his shoulders down to his arms to the pages of the book.

Words filled the page, his mind quickly grasped a language he had never spoken or heard of before ever in his life. For unlike Clementine's eviction which was in English this was in Latin.

He knelt next to Claire. Michael stood behind him with his hands on his shoulders.

Alex began reading the words without hesitation, his voice strong and steady, his heart unafraid.

_Sáncte Míchael Archángele, defénde nos in proélio,_

_cóntra nequítiam et insídias maleficus ésto præsídium._

_Ímperet ílli Déus, súpplices deprecámur: tuque, prínceps milítiæ cæléstis,_

"No!You have no power over us" the voices spat out,shrieked.

_Spiritus malígnos, qui ad perditiónem animárum pervagántur in múndo, divína virtúte, in inférnum detrúde._

"Stop, or we end her", Claire's body shook ,a trickle of blood started appearing on her neck.

Before Alex could say or do anything Michael spoke.

" I believe it should be the other way around" he said in a manner that booked no argument .

"Again Alex " Michael ordered. As much as he wanted to just go to Claire, Alex prayed with all his heart.

_Princeps milítiæ cæléstis._.(Prince of the heavenly hosts)

As he started praying, he saw Michael's face , the warrior mien he always wore was now serene. A light seem to touch his entire being. His wings spread out as he hovered his hands outstretched at his side. His powerful voice began to fill the room.

_Omni potentis dei _( I call upon the mighty power of God)

_Exorcisamos te _( We exorcise you)

_Omnis immundus spiritus _( Every impure spirit)

_Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii_ (Every incursion)

_Omnis legio et secta diabolica_ ( Every legion and diabolical sect)

_Fugite pártes advérsae._ ( Flee away ye hostile sources)

_Hanc animam redintegra._. (Fix this soul)

_Lustratus_. (Purify)

_Lustratus_. (Purify)

The whispers became louder. Claire shrieked. Wailing,shrieking, growling voices filled the room. Alex desperately wanted to cover his ears, but he crouched and held onto her in a protective embrace. The dark shadow swirled around them felt like hundreds of pins sticking him. The room shook.

_Exorcisamos te_

_Omnis immundus spiritus_

_Omnis incursio_

_Omnis legio_

**_Fugite Partes Adversae!_** Michael rose up as his massive wings unfurled powerfully as he gave the last command. A bright flash of light along with a wave of an invisible force swept across the room.

Alex heard shrieking, then the collective exhale of multiple voices. Then everything went still ...

Michael lowered himself to the knelt beside Claire and gently placed his hand on her forehead closed his eyes and prayed in the angelic language. When he was finished he looked up and met Alex's eyes.

"Don't worry she is whole. Give her time, she will wake up soon." Michael assured him.

Noting Alex worried look. "You did well Alex ", Michael said. His dark piercing gaze studied Alex. "I'm sorry about Claire's mom".

Alex dipped his head in response and planted a kiss on Claire's forehead. "I understand ...he started to say...No wait! Some of it I don't .What just happened? You said there was something else ...here ..." He frowned at the Archangel.

"It wasn't just an eight ball, there was other malicious spirits. They didn't only seek to possess but also to break you Alex." Michael was aware it wasn't the full explanation but it will do for now.

Alex thought about the implications of what he just said, worry written all over his face. Michael knew what he was thinking.

"Listen, Alex when told of the risks, you wanted to take the chance to save her. But there are things in this world that only seek to corrupt and destroy. As the Chosen One this will not be the first time you'll face these. You will not always succeed. Your burden is great, but you will learn from this."He advised in a firm but gentle voice.

Alex shook his head in frustration, his sky blue eyes moist. "But...Claire almost died... I wasn't strong enough ..."

"But she didn't . Alex you are strong, and as you will train you will become stronger. You did a lot more than anybody could in these circumstances. You gave Claire and her mother a time to be together, you have given Claire's mother a chance to rest in peace."

Alex paused and thought about what Michael just said."Michael,what was that last prayer, did I just pray to you?",his face incredulous.

Michael's lip twitched a small smile. "Before the War there was an exorcism rite that had a prayer called the Invocatio, asking for my intervention in these things,"he replied almost self consciously.

"Interesting that the book gave you the wisdom to read it in Latin, I like Latin",he added,almost as an afterthought.

If the situation was different Alex would have laughed at the very idea of praying to Michael. Then he realized that for centuries, entire religions were dedicated to worshipping his father and their kind especially Michael for he was considered the greatest of God's Archangels. No wonder he's such a smug bastard. Alex mentally shook himself it wasn't the time and place to think of these things.

"The tattoos led you to that prayer. And somehow it gave me permission and power to do what I need to do, as to why,I don't have an explanation" his brows furrowed as he explained.

He looked down at Claire and saw that she was waking. "Take care of her, she will need you", He nodded towards Clementine's comatose form as he stood up and walked out of the vault.

Outside Michael opened his wings and took flight. The majestic, obsidian wings glinted in the sun as he flew. After being in the vault he needed to feel the strength of the wind on his wings as he soared through the air.

He flew outside of Vega towards one of the mountain ranges that surrounded the city and landed on a mountain top. As he stood there with the Mojave dessert spread out before him,he thought about Gabriel.

Gabriel's presence was in that vault. Unbeknownst to Alex, Michael and Gabriel battled in that room at that moment. Gabriel thru some foul craft had managed to manifest more than one eight ball in the vault, possibly thru the eight ball that possessed Claire's Mom.

He also manipulated the eight balls and made them more malevolent. It was more than just him possessing them. Gabriel used Alex's weaknesses against him. Michael shuddered to think what the outcome would have been if the markings did not aide them. Well, he thought ruefully, he didn't really expect Gabriel to just sit around and not use everything at his disposal for this war.

As the tattoos gave Alex the prayer to save them it caught him by surprise. The markings were from his Father, it was as if ... Michael sighed deeply at the thought. His heart had filled with joy, for a single moment he felt his Father's presence in a way he hadn't felt since he disappeared.

_Father_, as he gazed at the vastness of the dessert, Michael was suddenly struck with the sense of loneliness and homesickness. He looked up to the sky and maybe because he was corporeal he later reasoned, he wept. He visibly swallowed as if to mentally push down all emotions that were threatening to overcome him. He took a deep breath, looked to the horizon and flew towards the setting sun.

The End

A/N:  
Translation: Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle; be our defense against the wickedness and snares of the maleficent. May God command him, we humbly pray. And do thou, O prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God thrust into hell all the evil spirits who prowl about the world seeking the ruin of souls.

**************************************  
So I went with the show's premise that angels can't "evict" or exorcise to a certain extent, hence the prayer from the tattoos. I also wanted to add a bit more risk for Alex and Claire and some horror element SPN style. As you can see the story is not just about the eviction also...

A BIG THANKS to all who stopped by. I would love to hear from you all so please review.

A BIG THANKS to all who favorited and are following my other fic "Warrior's Wrath". Update is coming this week.


End file.
